There is known a technology for correcting an image in regards to background color within the image. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,099,041 discloses such technology, in which a correction curve for changing background color of an image to white is determined based on a histogram indicative of color distribution within the image. Values of all the pixels within the image are corrected by using the correction curve.